The present invention relates to an improved candle holder, and more particularly to an improved candle holder which can be used both on land and in water.
The utilization of candles is limited since the flame is unstable in wind, most likely being extinguished in a strong wind. In addition, candles cannot used either outdoors on rainy days or in water. Moreover, the user might be burnt by a flame shade of a candle holder due to inefficient insulation and bad cooling effect thereof.
The present invention provides an improved candle holder which can be used on strong winds, in rainy days, and in water.